The Apprentice
by Shamrock Shannyn
Summary: Slade’s obsession causes him to try to claim the Batman’s partner for his own.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Batman and related characters are the properties of DC COMICS. This is an original fan fiction story, not written for profit and not intended to infringe on their copyright.

Summary- Slade's obsession causes him to try to claim the Batman's partner for his own.

Rated- R

Warnings- SLASH (Sort of). Slade attempts to have non consensual sex with Robin (Dick Grayson). Not that Batman is going to let THAT happen! LOL

The Apprentice

Pt. 1 of 2

BY: Shannyn Grayson Ivy

"What was that about?" Batman shouted at his junior partner. Throughout the course of the long night Robin had placed himself in harm's way far too often. His daredevil spirit was reckless and dangerous. Did he really think himself invincible? Whatever his reasoning, Batman could no longer let it slide.

Robin glared at him oddly resembling a bird with ruffled feathers.

"You have your way, I have mine." Robin answered straightforwardly.

"On this team we do things MY WAY." Batman responded angrily. He was at a loss to understand Robin's blatant disregard for orders lately. Protocol existed for a reason. Mainly to keep Robin from getting hurt.

"Well, since you insist on treating me like I'm still ten, maybe I'm done with this 'team'." Robin challenged and folded his arms across his chest.

"Yes, you are. At least until you learn to follow orders." Batman responded coolly.

"Good." Robin nodded, walking up to the Batmobile. "We are in agreement then. No more team. No more orders. No more YOU." Robin said angrily and reached inside the high performance car to retrieve his civilian clothes that he had stashed in a book bag.

Batman looked at Robin curiously. He knew teenagers were difficult but this was ridiculous.

"I'm still your guardian." Batman said slowly.

"Doesn't wash Bats. I'm an adult now." Robin countered and looked amused when Batman opened his mouth and then shut it, at a loss for something to say.

Batman watched as Robin began to walk off. Did the boy really expect to just…leave?

"Are you going to be at the house Sunday?" Batman asked in a gentler tone. "Alfred already has a movie marathon and an entire menu planned out."

"Sunday? Oh, let's see. That would be Father's Day, right?" Robin answered sarcastically. "Nope. Don't think so. I plan to be reviewing all the answers I receive from the want ad I placed in the paper."

"Want ad?" Batman asked with a scowl.

"Yep. Got one in for a new father. At this point, I'll take…um… anyone but _you_…"

Taken aback by Robin's attitude, Batman cocked his head and studied the boy. Robin's gypsy temper was flaring although Batman couldn't honestly say he understood why. Robin turned away and continued to walk off. Batman stared after him, confused. He had always been impressed by Dick's strong will that was, expect for when it was aimed at him…

XXXXXXXXXX

Robin headed towards the nearby woods to change. He was already regretting the remarks he had made to Batman. Chastising himself for not controlling his temper he mumbled to himself. "No wonder he doesn't take me seriously."

"You were right to leave him. He is only holding you back." A familiar voice spoke from the tree line. Robin stopped cold. His eyes darting about, he realized that Batman had in fact left. "He dotes on you as if you were a small child. Does he not realize the man you have become?"

"What do you want?" Robin asked angrily.

"You." Was the chilling reply as a dart hit Robin in the throat.

"And I'll have to thank Batman for making it so very easy for me…" A sadistic laugh fluttered through the air and Robin tried to run. His feet would not move however and he immediately fell to the ground. A panic filled thought hit him. _What if this was it_? What if…he never got the chance to apologize to Batman?

XXXXXXXXXX

"Looks like your wish has come true." Slade Wilson awoke Robin with a slap.

"What?" Robin asked, shaking his head trying to free himself from the grogginess.

"I heard you tell Batman that you wished someone else was your father." Slade answered, obviously very pleased with himself. Holding down Robin's arm with his vice grip, Slade brought a needle within view for Robin to see.

"NO!" Robin shouted.

Injecting the fighting teenager Slade smiled.

"In time you will call me 'father' but for now, I shall just call you my apprentice."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Alfred, have you heard from Dick? He won't answer my calls. I'm starting to get...concerned…" Bruce Wayne admitted. He paced back and forth inside his office at Wayne Enterprises. Having to come clean with Alfred was hard to do.

"Would there be a reason he might be avoiding you, sir?" Alfred asked coolly.

Alfred couldn't miss Bruce's sigh.

"No, sir. I have not heard from him." Alfred answered. It wasn't like Bruce to be this worried without grounds. Was it only Master Dick's temper keeping them from hearing from him or was it something more serious?

"Try to contact him Alfred. He will answer you. If he doesn't, call me back immediately. "Bruce demanded in a rushed tone.

"And if he does answer?" Alfred asked.

"Then call me immediately anyway." Bruce huffed and hung up the phone.

"Come on kiddo. Just answer the damn phone…" Bruce mumbled.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Why are you doing this?" Robin asked as he observed Slade, observing him. Through a splitting headache Robin tried to ascertain his location. It seemed to be a small house. There were no traffic sounds outside so he surmised that he was in a remote locale. What he assumed was once a living room had been turned into a torturous arena with several disconcerting devices in view. Robin was beginning to get a really bad feeling. It was not a secret that Slade Wilson had been physically enhanced by an army experiment. According to the Bat files, which in Robin's experience were never wrong, Slade Wilson had been given an Adrenocorticotropic hormone which quadrupled his strength. Not to mention the fact he had enhanced speed and reflexes and super fast healing abilities. Add that to a genius criminal mind and the fact that Batman wouldn't be looking for him and Robin suddenly felt very sick…

"I've been watching you for a very long time. You are quite gifted. Batman hasn't a clue what to do with all your abilities but I do…" Slade assured him.

Robin knew Slade's moniker was Deathstroke: The Terminator. He was an assassin. He had faced him before in battle but always with either Batman or the Titans at his side. He was totally alone now and very vulnerable. Whatever Wilson had put into his veins was making him lethargic and confused.

"Sorry. I'm not looking for a new partner or a new daddy." Robin answered defiantly. "And you should really see a shrink about your obsessive tendencies. Stalking is actually frowned upon by society…"

"You are exquisite aren't you?" Slade asked with a laugh.

Robin tried not to show how creeped out he was by the way Wilson was looking him up and down as though he were a desired piece of candy…

"You are wasting your time. I already told you Slade. I'm not into you. It's not happening." Robin growled despite the fact that he was bound and drugged he actually seemed quite convincing. This only intrigued Slade all the more.

"Don't worry Robin. I won't force you. No, my apprentice, it must be your choice to join me." Slade explained.

"Good. Then I chose, let's see… Oh yeah… HELL NO!" Robin spat.

Slade laughed yet again. Robin couldn't hide his annoyance at Slade's good humor.

"Batman is soooo going to kick your…" Robin shouted angrily as Slade injected him once again with an unknown drug.

"ass…" Robin mumbled and then all but blacked out. Though awake he couldn't seem to muster any movement. It was as though all the fight had left him.

"Perhaps yes, perhaps no. But can Batman survive hundreds of mercenaries?" Slade asked with a smile.

Robin's eyes fought to focus. What was Slade talking about?

"I have in my possession pictures of your ex-mentor dressed as Batman without a mask. My patience and stalking skills have served me well. Now all I have to do is upload these onto the internet and every villain that has ever faced him or ever wanted to face off against him will be enlightened as to his 'secret' identity. There would be no where for him to hide. I doubt he would live out an hour." Slade explained triumphantly.

"You're…lying…" Robin accused and hoped he was right. Slade had to be bluffing…

"Would you like to see them?" Slade asked and brought the pictures up in front of Robin's face.

"Those have been doctored. They aren't…real…" Robin defended.

"Does it really matter? The result will be the same." Slade reassured his new toy.

Robin looked into Slade's cruel eyes and knew that he was right. The pictures appeared authentic and if those pictures got out…

"Okay Wilson, you have my attention. What is it that you really want here?" Robin asked even though he was afraid of the answer. He couldn't let those pictures fall into the wrong hands. An unsuspecting Bruce Wayne/Batman could certainly take care of himself but when hundreds maybe even thousands got a hold of these pictures…AND…without him there, there would be no one watching Batman's back…

"I want you Robin. But as I mentioned earlier, it has to be your choice. Join me and together we will bring about your full potential _or_, choose Batman, and watch him die…

XXXXXXXXXX To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Batman and related characters are the properties of DC COMICS. This is an original fan fiction story, not written for profit and not intended to infringe on their copyright.

Summary- Slade's obsession causes him to try to claim the Batman's partner for his own.

Rated- R

Warnings- SLASH (Sort of). Slade attempts to have non consensual sex with Robin (Dick Grayson). Not that Batman is going to let THAT happen! LOL

The Apprentice

Pt. 2 of 2

BY: Shannyn Grayson Ivy

"I'm going after him, Alfred." Bruce Wayne announced as he changed into his alter ego, The Batman.

"Do you think it wise? He has only been away overnight, sir. Perhaps he is still just angry. And he will be even more so once he learns you have a tracking device inside his Robin costume." Alfred pointed out trying to be the voice of reason.

Sticking his head out of the uniform vault inside the Batcave, Batman stared at Alfred, considering what he said. Alfred was never wrong and yet there was a nagging feeling overwhelming him that his son was in fact in trouble.

"I will be very happy to be wrong, Alfred but I have to_ know_. I would rather be too cautious than just assume he is angry and not check it out. I've already lost precious time here if he is in trouble." Batman explained. There was no hiding the worry and regret in his voice.

"And if Master Dick is fine and finds out that at age eighteen you are still keeping tabs on him?" Alfred asked, trying to prepare Bruce for all the possibilities.

"Then he'll be mad as hell at me, won't be the first time." Batman answered with a shrug. "But at least I'll _know_ he's safe."

Alfred watched with growing concern as Batman raced from the cave via the Batmobile. He had to give weight to Batman's argument and there was no denying that parental intuition was in play here. Alfred realized all he could do was sit and wait…and pray…

XXXXXXXXXX

"NO!" Robin half demanded, half begged. His self proclaimed mentor was not interested in his thoughts on the subject however and continued to wait on Robin to make his choice.

"Batman…_never_…"Robin protested with fire etched in his expressive eyes. His heart pounding in his ears, he fought against the panic of being trapped.

"Never what? Taught you how to be a man?" Slade Wilson let his voice trail off and his kisses and exploration of Robin's magnificently toned body begin.

"No, because Batman never loved you. Never needed you the way I do…" Slade's slimy voice chimed.

"Sex…doesn't make you a man Wilson." Dick protested boldly. "And no one loves me more than Batman! You will _never_ convince me otherwise…"

Robin closed his eyes. The drugs that Slade had filled his veins with were clouding his senses. He knew he had to get away but he lacked the energy to fight. The room was distorted now, as distorted as Slade's view of their relationship, Robin mused. When had they moved into the…bedroom…?

"I'll be better for you than he ever could be. You are mine, Robin. I've always known this is the way it would be for us…" Slade proclaimed with glee. His fingers de-gloved now, he had set about removing Robin's costume. The colorful red tunic proved no match for Slade's authority and it quickly found itself shredded and tossed to the floor.

"What...what...are you…do...ing…? Robin stammered. Shivering now, he could hardly remember to breathe.

"Do this for me, on this symbolic day." Slade ordered. "Do this, or Batman dies."

"Oh, God…" Robin gasped sharply, his brilliant blue eyes wide with alarm.

"No God, no Batman. Just me, Robin. Just you and me…" Slade whispered in Robin's ear.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What the hell are you doing?" Batman shouted seething. Seeing the look on Robin's face of terror and embarrassment, Batman felt a burning in the pit of his stomach that he had never felt before.

"You SONOFABITCH!"Batman spat in an animalistic growl, lunging forward.

Slade's eyes grew wide as he looked upon Robin's protector. Batman's features were contorted with venomous rage. A Batarang instantly poised in Batman's right hand left Wilson only the span of a heartbeat to react.

Grabbing Robin to him, Slade used the youthful body as a shield. He wasted no time in bringing a gun to Robin's temple, just to bring his point home.

Batman froze. In a world full of weaponry, Slade Wilson had just brought forth the only one that Batman truly feared. It had been a gun that had taken his parent's lives so many years ago. He couldn't risk a gun doing the same to his beloved son.

"Drop the toys and the belt." Slade ordered with a devilish smirk.

Batman's eyes met Robin's. His heart broke as Robin mouthed 'I'm sorry…' How in the world did the boy think this was his fault, Batman wondered?

Gritting his teeth, Batman closed the Batarang and released his utility belt. It fell with a hard thud to the floor at the precise moment that Slade Wilson fired his gun, shooting Batman at point blank range in the abdomen. The armor piercing bullet ripped through Batman's Kevlar splattering crimson droplets of blood onto Robin's bare chest. Robin watched helplessly as Batman dropped to his knees. His eyes never left Robin's. Yet, despite his injury, he reached out once more to procure his son away from his tormentor. Robin watched in shock and horror as Slade pulled the trigger once more and Batman's ill fated attempt at a rescue came to an abrupt end when he collapsed to the floor.

"NOOOOO!" Robin shouted with a shriek that could have only come from his very soul.

Delighted by the turn of events, Slade holstered his gun and grabbed Robin by the throat. Robin's tear filled eyes only excited Slade all the more.

"Looks like the decision has been taken out of your hands, Robin. Batman is dead. I win by default…" Slade bragged very much enjoying Robin's obvious fear and sorrow.

Robin's oxygen was being critically obstructed. The room spun and he could actually feel his heart slowing. Maybe it was for the best, part of him suggested. If Batman truly were dead, then he might as well be too…

No! Batman would thrash him if he let his thoughts go down that dark of an alley! Amidst the drugs and lack of air, Robin heard Batman's voice in his thoughts. 'What's the first rule of a crime fighting Robin?'

"NEVER GIVE UP!" Robin mentally answered Batman's question. Despite gasping for air, Robin thrust himself forward using his feet to kick outward. He landed a predictable blow first to Slade's midsection and then a harder, more precise blow somewhere much lower. Slade's intense cry of pain brought a satisfied grin to Robin's face just before he blacked out…

XXXXXXXXXX

Robin came too painfully. He found his wrist and ankles to be bound by very unforgiving rope. His throat ached from being strangled and his head was fuzzy from the drugs that he had been forced to withstand.

If Robin had felt fear before he blacked out, it was nothing compared to the way his heart was pounding now that he could fully see Slade's plan for revenge. Across the room, Slade sat in a chair beside Batman, his powerful presence intimidating enough even without the ominous looking power staff that he proudly held. Robin knew the weapon had the blasting power of a bazooka and a laser combined. He had seen what it could do and it filled him with fear to his core to see it now pointed directly at Batman's head.

Batman lay on his side, unmoving. There was an alarming amount of blood coming from underneath him. Robin suddenly felt sick. Slade had warned him. Cooperate, and become his apprentice/son or pay the consequences. The consequences would cost Batman his life, if it hadn't already…

"Slade! It's me you want! Leave him alone!" Robin screamed. Slade's sadistic laugh echoed inside Robin's mind.

"Then you are willing to be my apprentice Robin?" Slade baited.

Robin looked to Batman who still had not moved. He wasn't even sure if Batman was still alive. He knew he had to obey or there would be no chance.

"I'll…do…whatever you want…" Robin agreed through clenched teeth.

"Good answer." Slade replied. Reaching the other side of the room in a couple of giant strides, Slade cut the ropes that had held Robin in place. Grabbing Robin's ebony locks of hair, Slade pulled him alongside him until they were directly in front of Batman.

"Stay with him or leave with me now!" Slade's voice was icy cold and Robin gulped.

Still foggy from the drugs, Robin's mind raced for a way to get out of this situation but after several moments he had to admit to himself that there was no way out. There were no weapons to aid him and Batman was out cold. The drugs had left his mind dangerously foggy and his reflexes far too slow.

"What are you waiting for? You are either my apprentice or his. Which is it going to be?"Slade demanded to know. His voice boomed through the small room cutting through Robin's clouded mind. Robin knew if he chose Batman, then Batman would die…

"I'm yours Slade." Robin answered. Sounding strangely detached from himself.

"I...DON'T...THINK...SO…" Batman countered.

Both Robin and Slade jumped at the sound of Batman's volcanic declaration.

Slade dove for Batman who still lay on the floor directly behind Robin. Robin blocked his play, shielding Batman with his body. The force of it sent Slade and Robin crashing to the floor. With lightening quick reflexes, Batman escaped from beneath them before they totally fell on top of him. Seeing Slade off guard and off balance gave Batman the advantage he needed and he quickly grabbed Slade away from Robin, disarming him along the way.

Relief that Batman was alive instantly became replaced with fear for his safety. Slade was genetically enhanced and Batman was severely injured. Not exactly a sure fight. Robin attempted to jump in to help but the room spun and nausea overtook him. Clutching the wall behind him and swallowing his pride, Robin had to admit to himself that he would only hamper the Dark Knight's efforts at this point. Pleased and not a bit surprised, Robin noted that his earlier concerns for Batman's part of the fight were unwarranted as he watched with pride each crushing blow Batman's powerful fist's delivered.

Despite Wilson's enhancements he was no match for the angry father before him. Slade was tossed about like the proverbial rag doll and Batman's vengeance showed no signs of letting up anytime soon. Ignoring his own life threatening injuries, Batman pulverized his quarry with no remorse or mercy whatsoever. Although he was initially rougher with Wilson because he knew his altered physique could take it, Batman soon found that his anger was all consuming and he no longer cared if Wilson survived his attack or not. A new and terrifying feeling for him, Batman at last stopped. His hands shaking from the realization that he had came so close to killing the man before him. Slade fell to the ground and Batman made his way over to Robin who waited only a few feet away from him, though to Batman's fatigued limbs it felt like miles…

Robin chanced a glance at Wilson and his heart skipped a beat. Wilson, seemingly impossibly, had somehow managed to produce a gun.

NOT AGAIN! His mind screamed.

"Batman! Look out!" Robin yelped. Certain that even Batman wouldn't survive being hit by yet another bullet, Robin pushed aside the dizziness and nausea and darted in front of Batman. His only thought was to protect his father.

Batman caught Robin in his arms diving behind the bed then dropping to the floor. The hail of bullets just missing them both.

"Doesn't that answer your question Slade? I don't see him trying to help _you_. It is me he is defending. It is me that he will ALWAYS defend. I AM HIS FATHER. Even if you take him now, you are forcing him so you haven't really won, have you Wilson? His allegiance will _always_ be with me…" Batman shouted angrily. His outburst was greeted with silence.

After several moments with no response, Batman carefully pulled himself up and looked around.

"He's gone, Robin." Batman told the brave young man who lay on the floor trying desperately not to be sick.

Speaking into his comm.-link Batman stated softly. "Alfred, we need a pick-up, and make it fast."

Easing himself back down onto the floor, Batman pulled Robin to him. Robin shook as Batman held him close.

"Dick, did he? Hurt…you?" Batman managed to ask, holding his breath. The boy was only half dressed and Batman's parental fears were in overdrive.

"No…because of you. _You_ saved me… "Robin answered with so much raw emotion that it gripped Batman's heart. One hot tear and then another began to drip from Robin's sad eyes. Although crying in front of Batman was never desirable, he felt relieved to have the emotional release.

"Easy, partner. I've got you." Batman whispered reassuringly.

"But he…could have been…my father…" Robin's fears and thoughts rushed out. "If it weren't for _you_…Wilson...or someone like him… could have been the one to take me in…" Robin's voice broke off, unable to vocalize his pain.

"Not a chance, kiddo. You were meant to be with me. And that's a fact." Batman stated with emotion and hugged his son tighter. Robin realized that Batman's weight had shifted and he seemed to be sitting upright on sheer willpower alone.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked with so much concern that Batman allowed himself a rare smile.

"If you cancel that ad for a new father, I will be." Batman answered softly.

Robin looked up at his surrogate father. "Yeah, I might as well. Looks like I'm stuck with you."

Batman looked to Robin with so much unspoken affection, his eyes silently questioning if Robin seriously felt that way.

With a reassuring smile, Robin clarified.

"Don't worry big guy. I wouldn't want it any other way…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Glaring at a monitor, situated a half a mile away from where the Dynamic Duo were located, a bruised and bleeding Slade Wilson watched the pair with growing disgust. Surprise at how thoroughly the Batman had defeated him still fresh in his mind. Still, a prize as valuable as Robin was worth the effort. Slade spoke to the screen as though Robin could actually hear his warning.

"Another time, my apprentice, another time…"


End file.
